This invention relates to a large-sized amusement device, passing within a tube such as an amusement device of a waterslide in which water flows through the tube of various shapes, linear line, spiral or other and persons ride down the course on a float floated on the stream in the tube, or an amusement device of a dryslide where persons slide down the course on the dried sliding surface in the tube from the uppermost part to the lowermost part, or an amusement device where persons run the course on a cart in the tube, or an amusement device where persons pass through the tube from the lowermost part to the uppermost part to enjoy and the like.
A large-sized amusement device in the prior art where persons pass through a tube is introduced in the Publication Gazette of Japanese Utility Model, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-34223, for example, as an amusement device of a slide where persons slide down the dried sliding surface or the water flowing slide in the tube, the Laid-Open Gazette of Japanese Utility Model, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-27290, for example, as an amusement device of waterslide where persons ride and play on a float floated on the stream in the tube and the Laid-Open Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-170491, for example, as an amusement device where persons ride on a cart and run down the course in the tube and they are widely known and utilized.
These large-sized amusement devices as described above were operated to cause the riders to ride on the cart or run in the tube of a linear shape or a curved shape or bent shape or these combined shapes from the uppermost part to the lowermost part, run through the tube while sliding on the sliding surface or ride on the float floated on the stream. However, as the field of view of the riders were shielded by the wall of the tube when the riders pass through the tube, the leisure characteristics to be obtained through the sight sensing or fun was a little insufficient. In these aforesaid amusement devices, there were possibilities of the riders getting neck injury while passing through the tube due to an accidental variable shock if the advancing direction in the tube changes suddenly since the riders pass in the dark tube when the amusement device is operated at night or when the amusement device of opaque tube wall is used.
In addition, as the amusement device giving leisure feature or fun to the sight sensing of the rider while passing through the tube, there is an invention of the device where the continuous illustration is drawn at the inner wall surface of the tube or projected or illustrated there (Japanese Patent Appln. No. 3-119055) or an invention of the device where the continuous light source illumination is arranged on the inner wall surface of the tube (Japanese Patent Appln. No. 3-119054) as the applications of the present applicant, for example.
However, the invention of Japanese Patent Appln. No. 3-119055 of the aforesaid inventions is the device where the illustration or continuous illustration of scene or the like, being arranged on the inner wall surface of the tube, shall become an active image when the riders pass through the tube, thus enabling riders to enjoy a feeling of speed, thrill and sensitive emotion. The invention of Japanese Patent Appln. No. 3-119054 of the aforesaid inventions is the device where the continuous light source illumination arranged on the surface of the inner wall of the tube and the movements of the riders are combined each other to give the riders a feeling of speed and thrill. However, these aforesaid inventions are not suitable to enjoy a mild and fantastic mood or stereoscopic image, as the inside of the tube is relatively light and the joyful feeling that can be obtained through the sight sensing is of plain type and dynamic.
As described above, the prior art amusement device is not suitable for ensuring the safety of the riders and giving a mild, fantastic mood or stereoscopic image applealing to the riders through the sight feeling, matching the modern trends when the riders are passing through the closed and relatively dark tube.